


Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 3: Roommates?

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Grayson in Jason Todd's clothes, Dick Grayson in Lingerie, Dick Grayson's 2 drawers of frilly underwear, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Rimming, jaydick-flashfic: roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s not sure if Bruce calling them roommates is a joke, or if he’s serious. But either way he’s pretty happy with the way Dick decides to deal with it.





	Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare 3: Roommates?

“Aaaugh.” Dick whines, throwing himself down on the sofa where Jason is trying to read in peace. Dick’s feet kick into his lap, and Jason lifts his book to make room without a word. “I said, ‘Aaaugh!’ Jay!”

“I noticed. I was reading.” Jason glances over at Dick, mentally sighing as he’d just got to a good part of the book. “What’s up, Peaches?”

“Bruce.” Dick pouts. “So I invited him to city hall for our wedding? And I honestly can’t tell if he was joking when he said ‘It’s so nice you’re getting along now. You two being roommates is doing you both good.’ Like, I literally invited you to witness our marriage! Roommates isn’t even a funny joke!”

“Bruce is weird.” Jason says after a careful pause. He’s still not Bruce’s biggest fan, so a nicely neutral phrase is the best he can come up with. “So, is he coming?”

“I don’t _know_!” Dick says, his voice an exasperated whine. “I’m so annoyed. I’m going to go get changed.”

“You’re going out?” Jason blinks at Dick’s current outfit of his ‘good boy’ Morse code collar, an old Hudson t-shirt, which is tight but soft, and ratty old sweatpants that are threatening to slip to the floor. 

“No.” Dick says over his shoulder, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Oookay then... I’m just going to sit here and read, and maybe even stop talking to myself...” Jason mutters, opening his book back up to Crowley threatening his houseplants into growing better.

When Dick finally emerges from the bedroom, Jason’s in the kitchen making himself some tea. Dick slinks in, plastering himself to Jason’s back in a tight hug.  
Looking down, Jason can see the sleeves of his favourite red hoodie hanging loosely off of Dick’s arms.

“Stealing my clothes now?” Jason huffs, trying not to grin as he turns to face Dick.

“It’s big and comfy, and that’s what I wanted.” Dick shrugs. “Besides, it looks cute on, right?” He stares up at Jason, making his eyes that little bit wider, and pushing his lower lip out, threatening a pout.

“I can’t really see from here.” Jason shrugs, and Dick takes and automatic step back, letting go of Jason. 

The hoodie really is far too big on Dick, it’s loose on Jason; and with the difference in their body types, it hits mid thigh on Dick, the sleeves hiding his hands completely. The deep neckline shows off the valley between Dick’s pecs, and highlights his collar. Dick looks utterly adorable, and Jason’s cock twitches at the realisation that Dick’s apparently not wearing anything underneath it.

“Oh! Feel!” Dick says, grinning. He lifts his calf to rest it on Jason’s shoulder with ease, despite being barely three foot away. “I waxed. _Feel them!_ So smooth...”

Jason dutifully feels the smooth skin of Dick’s calf, trailing a finger down past his knee and further down the back of his thigh. He stops when his finger hits something soft and unfamiliar. “Nice job on the waxing, baby.” Dick beams at him and Jason lets his fingers investigate more. “I don’t think I recognise these boxers?”

“They aren’t boxers, Jay.” Dick lets his leg drop down to the floor and pulls up the side of Jason’s hoodie, showing off the robin’s egg blue lace panties he’s wearing.

“Guh.” Jason says intelligently. “You...”

“I’ve got more if you don’t like these...” Dick says, biting his lip. “I ...Might have gone on a bit of a spree over the last week. I’m not buying shirts anymore, so I sort of fell into buying... Lingerie.”

“I like them!” Jason says, unable to get the words out fast enough. “I _really_ like them.”

“Yeah?” Dick looks up at Jason, utterly delighted at the way Jason’s stepping forward to slide his hands over Dick’s hips.

“Fuck yeah! Just as much as you being in my hoodie.” Jason’s actually having a hard time deciding where to look right now. The pretty blue lace covering Dick’s crotch, Jason’s hoodie making Dick look smaller than he really is, or his made even more beautiful by smiling face.

“You want to see the others?” Dick says, tilting his head. It’s obvious he knows he has Jason hooked, and is about to play it to his best advantage.

“Yes. Show me.” Jason says, ignoring how his voice has dropped several octaves into a near growl. “Now.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick breathes, eyes blown wide as Jason steps in to loom over him. He sways almost imperceptibly forward into Jason’s arms. Jason squeezes Dick’s hips, and Dick moans quietly, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment before he opens them up again. “They’re in our bedroom.”

Dick steps back, and Jason lets him slip out of his grasp, taking one of his hands to lead him to the bedroom and Dick’s dresser. He pulls open the second to top drawer, revealing rows of lace, silk and sheer mesh in varying colours and styles. There’s a bra or two to match select pairs of panties, and a garter belt in shiny black satin, accompanied by a few pairs of stockings.

Jason lets his fingers trail over the different fabrics, relishing the textures underneath his fingertips. He sees Dick shudder next to him, and doesn’t bother to hide his wolfish smirk.

“You bought a lot of pretty things on the quiet, Dickie.” Jason says quietly. “How did I miss you buying all this?”

“I... This isn’t all of it.” Dick admits, squirming and pressing up against Jason’s side.

“No?” Jason blinks at Dick’s face, watching as he starts to slip into subspace. Part of Jason wonders if they should stop, but a bigger part (the part that knows that tonight is their night off from patrol, and that they have no plans apart from sleeping) wants to see where this is going. “Show me the rest then.”

“And you didn’t really miss me buying them. You were away on that mission all last week, and this week was my turn to do the laundry, so you didn’t really have the opportunity to catch on.” Dick says, shutting the drawer and opening the one underneath it. “I got carried away and couldn’t choose what to pick, so I ended up getting everything.”

Jason looks into the drawer, reaching out to touch a satin babydoll top. There are various coloured teddies, and a tight mesh thing which Jason realises is a bodysuit, the lace only covering the crotch and nipples. There are more pairs of stockings, some with cute designs, and one pair with obvious seams that wouldn’t look out of place in a World War II drama. 

They’re next to a peacock coloured silk nightdress, with an empire waist and little puffy sleeves. It’s vaguely reminiscent of an Austen-era dress, but when Dick picks it up to hold it against himself it’s only knee length. “That’s ...Pretty.” Jason says, dropping the bodysuit to run his fingers up the silk, pressing slightly on Dick’s chest.

“I wore this last week, while you were away.” Dick says, cheeks turning a delicate pink with his flush. “I pretended I was waiting for my husband to return from war. I lounged about in the living room for a while in this, red silk panties, those stockings and some make up, gazing out the window and sighing, missing you a lot.”

“You did?” Jason grins, picturing Dick doing exactly that, but with longer hair, all tied up in curlers. It’s a cute thought.

“And then I came in here and rode my biggest dildo, pretending it was you. I completely ruined the panties screaming your name, Sergeant Todd... I had a lot of fun that day.” Dick smirks. Jason feels his mouth trying to open in a snarl at the image it creates in his mind, of Dick spread out on the bed, dress hiked up over his hips as he makes a mess of himself. 

“You’re a fucking menace, Peaches.” Jason grits out, pulling the dress out of Dick’s hands, throwing it back in the drawer.

“The next day, I wore your clothes.” Dick says shamelessly. “Your boxers, your workout shorts, and your old baggy Gotham Knights t-shirt that’s way too big for you...”

Jason pulls his hoodie up, grabbing Dick by the waist with his free hand. He reaches down to grip the back of Dick’s thighs and picks him up easily. “You’re gonna keep that on, and I’m gonna eat you out until you cry.” 

“Jason!” Dick giggles, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist. “That’s kind of kinky.”

“Kinda?” Jason mutters, tipping them over on to the bed and once they’ve landed comfortably, he twists his fingers into the lace panties and pulls, ripping a hole in the back.

“Jason!” Dick whines. “Don’t do that. I liked this pair!”

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Jason promises. “But I really want you to be wearing these while I wreck you.”

“Oh god, you’re the best roommate ever!” Dick blurts out as Jason slides down his body and forces his legs further apart. The noises that fall from his mouth as 

Jason licks into him through the ripped panties are the sweetest Jason can remember hearing in a while. He keeps going even as the whines and whimpers turn into high-pitched sobs, with Dick pulling at his hair even as he lifts his hips for Jason to push his tongue in deeper.

By the time Dick’s gone limp and pliant underneath him and Jason’s grabbed the lube, ready to slide his cock in as deep as he can, there are tears running down Dick’s beautiful face. Jason spares a moment to clean his face with a wet wipe, so that he can at least pepper little kisses all over that tearstained face while he fucks Dick slow, deep, and so bone-deep satisfying that he can’t last as long as he wants to, although he tries.

Jason decides to bake Dick’s favourite cookies while he’s grabbing Dick a glass of water afterwards. He’s already got the mix in the fridge, so he quickly sets the oven to preheat and scoops out the dough onto a baking sheet. He takes Dick the water and kisses him on the forehead. Dick drinks it all down and then sleepily drops his head back down onto the pillow.

“I’m making you cookies for later. You want me to wake you up when they’re ready?” Jason says quietly, not wanting to disturb Dick’s floaty mood.

“Mmm. Yes, please, Jay.” Dick says with a blissful smile on his face. Jason tugs down his hoodie on Dick’s relaxed body, kisses him on the forehead again, and goes off to bake for his fiancé. Because he’s the best _roommate_ ever. Even Dick says so.


End file.
